


If you Fall, I will catch you

by KannaOphelia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Body Swap (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale has doubts (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Prompt: catch, Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), The heavenly escalator (Good Omens), Written for a Challenge, implied sexual references, verb roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: Aziraphale survives the Hellfire without the body-swap, and has a decision to make.The floor of the foyer has never looked so insubstantial.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 161
Collections: An Angel and a Demon Walked into a Bookshop: Ineffable Husbands Stories, Verb Roulette





	If you Fall, I will catch you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GO Events Server Verb Roulette. My verb was "catch".
> 
> Title from the Cyndi Lauper song _Time after Time._

Aziraphale went to his death with chin held high and, in his heart, the conviction that he would not be destroyed. He and Crowley had followed the Ineffable Plan. He had not been struck down. He stepped into the Hellfire, and it flickered around him, and warmed but did not burn.

"I think will return to Earth now," he said pleasantly, Hellfire licking around him. "I could do with a nice cup of tea and a sit-down. It has, you understand, been a long week for all of us."

His former team stared at him, and in their fearful, disgusted eyes he saw: _Monster._ He saw: _He is no longer one of us._ He thought he saw: _Has_ h _e Fallen?_

Uriel swallowed. "God will not let you get away with this."

Aziraphale looked around, eyebrows raised. "God? I don't see Her here. Did you bother to invite Her? Or is the Metatron completely in charge these days?" He managed to not let his voice tremble at all, not with fear or with anger.

" _Blasphemy_ ," said Sandalphon, rushing to the defence of his brother. "You will Fall, and that is worse than any execution."

Aziraphale found he did not care. The world, his beloved world, was safe, and all he now cared about was if Crowley survived. He did not know why he had: God's intervention, Adam's, or that Aziraphale carried a bit of Hell around with him himself, especially after last night. Loved by a demon.

Whatever it was, he had faith in his choices. Perhaps the only faith he had left.

( _"What if I Fall?" he had asked in the intimate darkness of the night before._

 _Crowley, face wet with sweat or tears, had whispered into his back, "You won't, but if you Fall I will catch you, sweetheart, always. My angel."_ )

Aziraphale had a last look around Heaven. Surrounded by the Earth, watching over it, and never _of_ it. Such a waste. To stare at it through glass, never feel the soil under their feet, shiver at the splash of water in their faces, smell ozone and taste food and feel a lover wrapped around them. He would never, he was sure, return.

"You _will_ Fall," Gabriel snarled. "God damn you to Hell for all time."

"Perhaps."

Aziraphale stood on the escalator and let him carry him gently downwards. He could see the floor of water approaching. What would happen, he wondered, if he let go of his faith and let it continue to carry him downwards? To Hell, to...

Crowley was travelling upwards towards him. Safe, thank God he was safe. But was it God? The God who had damned him? Crowley smiled at him, bright fierce joy transforming his face.

( _If you Fall I will catch you_ )

The floor of the foyer had never looked so insubstantial. When he reached it, would Aziraphale just carry on downwards, meet Crowley beneath it? At their current speed, they would meet well on the way to Hell.

Crowley caught something in Aziraphale's expression, and the joy was replaced with panic. "Angel! Angel!" It wasn't an endearment but a reminder of Aziraphale's nature, a warning. Crowley began to leap up the stairs of the escalator, two at a time. "Angel, please be careful, we've won, we're on our own side. There's no need to do anything stupid. Angel!"

Their own side. The reminder came dreamily to him. Aziraphale let himself drift softly downwards. That was the problem, it always had been. Crowley was of Hell, and Aziraphale had always insisted in being of Heaven. On the opposite side.

Crowley raced to meet him, and they reached each other where the up and down escalators met, thin demon arms coming out just in time to catch him, to grasp him tight, to prevent him falling any further. Aziraphale felt himself clutched close, kisses pressed on his face. The ground was fading away under his feet, and only Crowley holding him prevented the escalator from carrying him down.

"I have you, darling, I have you. Aziraphale, please go no lower."

Why was Crowley not falling through the floor?

"Aziraphale, my angel, please stay with me. I love you."

The ground firmed beneath Aziraphale's feet. "I love you," he repeated, "Oh, Crowley, I love you." He kissed him there, in full sight of Heaven and Hell. At Earth level.

The ground was firm beneath them both as they left the entrances to Above and Below, and moved out into the world, hands caught in each other's. Always.

_(I will be waiting.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also knocking "God Damn" off my Banned-Together Bingo card with this one. Cheers.
> 
> This wasn't my usual style, but I couldn't get the line from the song out of my head once I got my prompt. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
